


Felix Visits Nearberg

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: CatDog (Cartoon), Felix the Cat (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover where CatDog meet Felix at the park. Felix is blown away by their appearance, while their blown away by him as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix Visits Nearberg

One day, in Nearberg, CatDog were walking at the park, trying to pick up some girls. They noticed and interesting cat they had not seen before, who was relaxing by a tree, with a colorful nice looking bag.

"Hey, Cat. Look at that black cat with that bag over there. He seems nice." Dog said, pointing over to the cat.

Cat then smiled and said, "That's a styling bag too. I'd imagine that cat probably gets the ladies. Let's go introduce ourselves." They then walked over to the tee where the cat was.

"Boy, this anthropomorphic universe is strange, but not as strange as the land of Oriona was. At least I can get away from the Professor for awhile."

"Hi there, little Cat!" Dog said, as he stared the black cat who was Felix. 

Felix then jumped up and grabbed onto his bag and he just started at CatDog, speechless and very shocked. "Wow, I knew this universe was different, but I've never seen anything like you guys."

"Oh, come on, are you telling us you've never seen a cat and dog connected?" Cat asked, laughing with a smile.

Felix scratched his head and responded, "Well, no, haha, but I have seen two lizards that were half mice, and I fell in love with a human princess."

"Wow, sounds like you've been on some crazy adventures." Dog said, amazed.

"Oh, you bet. I come way back from the silent film era days, and let me tell you in those times anything was possible. However, I didn't see something in all my years that surprised me as a cat and dog joined together." Felix stated as he was observing CatDog, amazed.

"Silent film era. Say, how old are you anyway?" Cat asked as he was surprised Felix could have been alive at that time, but still looked so young.

Felix gulped and just said, "Well,some things I like to keep private." He then changed the subject and said, "Hey, check out my magic bag fellas. It's been with me through allot of crazy adventures."

Felix showed them the bag as they smiled and gasped while looking at it. Lazers then came out of Felix's eyes and the bag turned into a vest and a hat and Felix said, "Now this is the stuff the ladies love guys, haha,"

Cat then smiled amazed. He couldn't imagine how amazing it would be to have a magic bag you could turn to everything. "It's outstanding. How do you do it, Felix. Is it the bag or you?"

"Yeah, are you a magician?" Dog asked, amazed.

Felix laughed and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure it's my bag, but I do have some pretty crazy talents. Before I had this bag, I used to use my tale for allot of things." 

Felix then pulled his tale off and did a Charlie Chaplin dance as he did in a classic Felix cartoon. "Ever seen something like this, gentlemen."

"Now, there's something you don't see everyday." Cat said, as Dog's jaw dropped.

Just then, the Ingrid twins were walking by and they both gasped as they saw Felix doing tricks with his tale. "Hello, Cat. Please introduce us to your handsome and talented friend."

Cat began to get a little jealous and he then sighed and said, "This is Felix. He's a cat from the silent film era we just met."

Felix then put his tale back on his bottom and was so stunned by how pretty the girls looked. They looked allot more cute then Kitty or Princess Oriona. He then tipped his hat and kissed both their hands. "The pleasure is all mine my beautiful ladies."

"That guy's really a show off." Cat muttered to himself, annoyed.

Meanwhile, The Greaser Dogs were looking at them from behind a bush, and Cliff said as he was looking through binoculars, "CatButt is ready for a good pounding and it looks like they made a new buddy."

"He looks like he came from the 1920s. He's kinda handsome for a cat, but not enough to save him from a pounding by the Greasers." Shriek added, popping her knuckles.

"Let's get them, haha," Cliff shouted, jumping out of the Bush as Shriek and Lube followed.

Dog then turned his head and noticed the Greasers. He pointed to them, nervously and said, "Um, Cat!"

Cat screamed and yelled, "Run, Dog! Felix come on!!" Dog then made a mad dash out and Felix then turned his hat and vest back into his magic bag and said, "Oh, boy, looks like troubles ahead." He then ran with CatDog.

The Greasers then caught up with them as Cat was the only one getting pounded as Dog and Felix were running for their lives. Felix said, "Hey, why are these guys after you and your brother?"

"They chase us every day for nearly reason, Felix. It's because we're connected I think. They hate a cat and dog together."

Felix hated the thought that The Greasers would constantly beat CatDog up all over their appearance. "Well, Gee. That doesn't seem right at all. He then looked at his bag with a smile and changed it into a pistol.

The Greasrs then gasped as they saw Felix pointing the gun towards them. "Holy crud, that cat uses a gun!" Cliff shouted.

"Let's get out of here. That cat's insane!" Shriek shouted. They all three then ran off.

Felix then blew into the gun and said, "You better stay away from my new friends or things are gonna get ugly." He then turned the gun back into his magic bag.

Cat and Dog were both amazed. Cat then clapped and said, "Felix! Son of a gun. You actually use a gun. You're our life savour."

Felix said with laugh, "Haha, Well that was how we handled things back in my day. Of course, since we're in a cartoon nobody can get seriously hurt."

Felix then picked up his bag and said, "Gee, it's getting pretty late. I guess I better get back to my universe."

Cat then sighed, "Aww, leaving already." 

Felix then smiled and responded, "Don't worry. I'll for sure stop by again and in this one day, you both gave an old cartoon character like me the biggest surprise of his life."

He then waved goodbye and walked away with his bag. Dog then started to tear up a little and said, "I'm sure gonna miss our new friend Felix."

Cat smiled and said, "Some friends just come and go, Dog." They then headed back for their house. When they got there, they saw the Greasers standing by the front door, smiling and popping their knuckles. "Hey, CatButt. I heard your bodyguard hit the road." Cliff said. Cat then screamed at the top of his lounges.

The end.


End file.
